


Summer Days and Freckles

by ArtsyYoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KenHina Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyYoyo/pseuds/ArtsyYoyo
Summary: Kenma invites Hinata to stay over at his place at the end if his training camp as a third year. They go for a walk and it's not only the burning sun that's making him blush...





	Summer Days and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for KenHina week day 4 and 5: first kiss and sleepover!  
> Took some liberty with the sleepover part though ^^;

"Bwaah It’s soooo hoooottt!”, Shouyou cried out flapping his arms in an effort to cool down.

Kenma wiped his damp bangs out of his eyes and threw a glance at the redhead. Apparently Shouyou was someone who didn’t tan from soaking up sunlight but whose freckles only grew darker. The older boy couldn’t help but notice how they had gotten more prominent over the past few days… and how cute they made Shouyou look.

Kenma flushed and looked away quickly which resulted in his bangs slapping himself in the face. He cursed himself for not getting a trim earlier. He went through his hair again, brushing it all back with his fingers and snorted at the younger’s antics.

"Whose idea was it to go outside for a walk again?”, he asked sarcastically.

Shouyou stopped flapping and looked at the other with a pout.

“It’s just because we’ve been inside for daayyysss!”, he whined. “While the weather is so nice! I couldn’t take it anymore!”, he sighed theatrically covering his face with his hand to strengthen the effect.

Kenma raised an eyebrow and shook his head, not unamused. He looked around and saw that they hadn’t really gotten that far from his home. If his orientation skills weren’t overheated by the burning sun, than he would say they were nearby the playground Kuroo and him used to play at.

A sudden soft breeze tickled the leaves in the trees and their hair to their faces. If it wasn’t for his annoying locks, Kenma would’ve enjoyed the refreshment but it just made him groan instead.

“Are you struggling with your hair?”, it sounded from his right. He looked up and saw Shouyou’s curious gaze.

“Ah yeah...”, he fumbled with a stray lock. “I keep putting off going to get a trim, so it’s been getting a little long lately”, he continued, inspecting some split ends. “I should probably cut it some time soon…”

Hinata tilted his head and looked at his friend intently, hand on his chin. Kenma blushed under the other’s piercing gaze.

“Wha-” “I think it looks good on you!”

Kenma gave Shouyou a bewildered look. He was used to the redhead complimenting him, he did it almost constantly. This time it was different though… Every other time he had gotten praised on his volleyball skills, which he didn’t really care for anyway. This time… it made his heart skip a beat, getting a genuine compliment on his looks made him extremely happy somehow.

“Ah… well… thanks…”, he said softly, scratching his neck. Shouyou gave him a big smile in return and then his eyes widened.

“Ah! I think I have a hair tie somewhere though!”, he said slapping his pockets. “To keep it out of your eyes, you know.” He continued his search and finally found one, holding it up in triumph.

“Can I?”, he asked gesturing at Kenma. Kenma gulped and nodded nervously. Shouyou made its way around the other. Before he could protest he felt two hands nearing his head. He closed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

“Ah!” he heard the other chirp, startling him. “Could you maybe sit down for a sec Kenma. You’re actually a bit too tall for me too reach", the redhead said apologetically.

Kenma nodded and they walked over to the nearest bench. He sat down and Shouyou reappeared behind him. He was tense, in his shoulders, his neck, his back. He felt clamp from nervous sweat, he felt weird from getting this jittery but he couldn’t help himself.

The other must’ve sensed how anxious Kenma was, because he started giggling.

“Don’t worry Kenma, I’m used to do hair. I help Natsu all the time.” Kenma could hear the fondness in the younger boy’s voice and relaxed a bit.

Gentle fingers brushed through his hair, tugging slightly every now and then to loosen any knots. After one slightly harder tug, Shouyou yelped and apologized immediately, pulling back his hands. After making sure Kenma was okay he went back and started gathering Kenma’s hair into one hand. A few fingers brushed past his cheekbones and neck sending shivers down the older one’s spine.

Shouyou worked quietly, which was out off character for him. The whole atmosphere around them was strangely intimate and Kenma felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. He begged the gods this whole situation would be over soon. He didn’t think he would be able to take this much contact any longer. This much contact with the boy he adored…

Yeah, he had admitted it to himself some time ago. He had admitted his feelings and promised himself to never tell the other one nor act on them. But the redhead didn’t make things easier for him. It probably hadn’t been a good idea to utter the suggestion of Shouyou staying at his place but after seeing the excited grin from the other, he couldn’t take his words back.

His whole house felt warmer and cosier having the other around. His mornings felt a little more bearable to get up seeing the peaceful sleeping face of Shouyou on the futon next to him. Doing his summer homework was less boring with the redhead sitting nearby, his eyebrows knitted cutely together in concentration, pencil hanging from his pink lips.

Going out was more fun.

Talking to people was more fun.

Playing volleyball was more fun.

Everything was more fun with Shouyou around.  
But, he couldn’t tell him that. It would just ruin their whole friendship. He was sure it would, so he stayed quiet.

He felt a slight tug, indicating Shouyou wrapping the hair tie around his ponytail. He tightened it and faced Kenma again.

“Almost done”, he muttered. He got on eye level with the older setter and carefully fixed some stray hairs behind his ears. Kenma felt the tips of his ears heat up and hoped Shouyou wouldn't notice.

“There ya go! That should be a lot cooler!”, Shouyou said, grinning from ear to ear. It was… if it wasn’t for the crimson blush that had spread over Kenma’s cheeks.

Shouyou looked at him and Kenma looked back, both of their gazes lingering a little longer than necessary. The redhead's grin was replaced by gentle admiration. His gaze darted from Kenma’s eyes to his one cheek, from the other to his lips, where they stayed just a second longer before returning to his eyes.

“Beautiful...”, Kenma heard the redhead say under his breath.

Maybe it was because of the heat, maybe not, but what happened next was not what Kenma had planned. Before he could stop himself he inched closer to. Shouyou The latter’s eyes widened but he didn’t back away. Closer and closer, centimeter per centimeter, Kenma reduced the gap between them.

The kiss was short and sweet, barely even a peck but it send electrical sparks through Kenma nonetheless. They pulled away, both as red as a ripe strawberry, staring at each other in disbelief.

Kenma dropped his gaze to his lap. His heart pounding like crazy. Shouyou wasn’t saying anything and it scared him to death. He started getting off of the bench.

“I think we should head ho-” “One more time...” Kenma almost snapped his neck by whipping his head around too fast. Shouyou was gazing at his feet and fumbling with the hem of his shirt, like he did when he was nervous.

“Can we…”, he mumbled. “Can we do that one more time?” He looked up now, meeting Kenma’s gaze. Kenma smiled, which he rarely did but this time he had a reason to let his face split into a grin. Shouyou grinned back gaining more confidence and bolted at the older one, flinging himself around his neck. Their mouths smashed into each other inelegantly and they both let out a giggle before angling their heads more comfortably.

Maybe it was a little awkward, maybe their noses bumped into each other a bit too much, maybe they both didn’t know what to do, but that didn’t matter. Kenma’s heart was filled with a swarm of butterflies and he loved the feeling. He loved cupping Shouyou’s face, he loved feeling Shouyou’s ginger locks tickling his hands, he loved feeling Shouyou’s slightly chapped lips on his.

In short, he loved Shouyou.

They pulled away and he gazed into the redhead’s bright eyes.

“Kenma”, Shouyou said seriously. “I like you a lot” Kenma smiled again, tenderly and whispered back: “I like you too” Shouyou grinned and hugged the other one tightly even picking him up and spinning him around.

A fit of giggles escaped from Kenma’s mouth, while he held on firmly. After a few turns the redhead put him down again and intertwined their fingers, bringing Kenma’s hand to his mouth and pecking each finger.

Kenma blushed hard but he didn’t care.  
His head was light and he felt slightly dizzy but he didn’t care.  
It was still immensely hot outside but he didn’t care.

All he cared for at the moment was the boy in front of him, smiling brightly, freckles cutely prominent, ginger hair a little tousled and lips just a tad pinker than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ❤️


End file.
